Seguindo em frente
by Nicole McLight
Summary: Uma mulher bem sucedida... Um homem, viúvo e pai... É engraçado como o destinho pode brincar com a vida das pessoas. Por favor leia e divirtan-se!
1. Kagome Higurashi

Olá amores, aqui está uma fic que espero lhes agradar. Tenha uma ótima leitura e por favor, deixem seus comentários. Obrigada pela atenção

Nicole McLight

Observações:

(comentários sem sentido da autora)

"pensamentos"

_ Falas dos personagens

* * *

**Prólogo**

Peso: 52kg

Altura: 1,77

Namorados atuais: 0

Essa sou eu, Kagome Higurashi. Uma mulher de 25 anos que não tem um relacionamento seria desde... Sempre.

Não que eu sinta falta, mas é incrível como todos me enchem com isso. Aff. Estou bem sozinha e gosto de estar assim, o que tem de mal com isso? Tenho um bom apartamento, um bom carro, um emprego que sempre quis... Não preciso de mais nada! Mas não parece o suficiente para as minhas amigas e minha mãe. _"Você deveria arrumar um marido_", "_Tá na hora de começar a construir uma família_"... É o que sempre me falam.

Gosto de ser assim, alto-suficiente. Mesmo quando pequena sempre me virei bem sozinha. Afinal de contas, a vida me ensinou a ser assim.

Meu pai abandonou minha mãe quando ela estava no terceiro mês de gestação. Um desgraçado, obviamente. Ela teve que se virar sozinha para cuidar de mim, ao mesmo tempo em que entrava e saia de relacionamentos complicados, destrutivos e frustrantes. De um desses relacionamentos, surgiram meus irmãos: Miroku e Kykyo. O pai deles, Totosai, pelo menos teve a decência de assumir a paternidade e pagar pensão.

Deve ser por isso que eu sinto calafrio todas as vezes que escuto as palavras: relacionamentos sérios... Namoro... Casamento. Argh! Longe de mim tudo isso. Não pensem que eu nunca beijei na boca ou... Enfim, vocês entenderam. Se for para fazer uma comparação, sou como aqueles caras, que conhecem a garota na festa, transam, pega o telefone e nunca liga. Sei, é horrível, mas é a forma mais segura para não se ter dor de cabeça desnecessária. Pelo menos, é assim que eu penso.

Vocês podem até falar como a Sango, minha melhor amiga e cunhada, "_Isso tudo é besteira sua Kagome. Relacionamentos duradouros são maravilhosos_". Concordo que Miroku melhorou bastante desde que conheceu Sango e mais ainda depois se que casaram, mas isso foi Miroku. Casamento não é uma solução pra mim, na verdade, é sinônimo de PROBLEMA. Você acha que eu sinto medo? Não amiga (o), é verdadeiro PAVOR! E eu nem sou exagerada...

Vamos mudar de assunto.

Tenho um relatório para entregar aos clientes da nova campanha PublicLight – empresa que este ser que vos fala trabalha – está realizando ou para realizar, seria o correto. Há mais de 6 horas tento terminar esse maldito, digo, bendito relatório – não se deve cuspir no prato que come não é mesmo?

Graças a Deus a apresentação do esboço do projeto foi adiada para semana daqui a uma semana. Estava para ficar doida, pois ela ocorreria amanhã.

Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando eu aceitei esse projeto Senhor? Ah! Lembrei. Iam dobrar o meu salário se eu conseguisse convencer o cliente de assinar o contrato.

A PublicLight é uma das maiores empresas de publicidade e propaganda do Japão. Seu nome é reconhecido e prestigiado, mas isso parece significar muito pouco para o nosso atual cliente. Por quê? Fiz-me a mesma pergunta, achei até um absurdo, até descobri que era o cliente. O grupo Taisho. Simplesmente, o maior grupo de empresas do Japão – se também não for um dos maiores do mundo. E pensar que terei que me apresentar diretamente para o presidente e um pequeno conselho de administradores da maior empresa do grupo! Putz... Seja o que Deus quiser – e espero muuuiiitoo que ele queira o meu sucesso.


	2. I Encontros

Capitulo um: Encontros

Joguei-me na cama. Deus, como meu colchão é macio!

_ Finalmente terminei. – digo para as paredes.

Há três dias, eu montara um escritório improvisado na sala do meu apartamento. Venho trabalhando direto, separando apenas miseras horas para comer e dormir. Tudo isso só para preparar o esboço do projeto para entregar ao meu chefe. Como se não bastasse, o safado me pediu um relatório minucioso sobre o que eu pretendia fazer para a campanha se por acaso o cliente aceitasse. Detalhe: Ele me pediu isso ontem à tarde e eu tinha apenas 24 horas para entregar. "_O presidente da Taisho Technology, foi quem solicitou o relatório_", explicou-me ele pelo telefone.

Durante todo esse tempo me dediquei a esse relatório. Meu corpo já não me pertencia, minha cabeça vai explodir... Espero ficar viva até o dia da apresentação. O que está sendo algo difícil de ficar, nestes últimos tempos. Andrew – meu chefe – vivi me ameaçando de morte. Claro que não levo a serio, ele mesmo se ameaça de morte quando faz alguma merda. Normal para quem trabalha num ramo como esse.

Peguei meu celular que estava jogado ao meu lado. Tinha que avisar a Andrew que terminei tudo ou ele vai enfartar – o que é bem possível, já que ele tem 49 anos e muitos problemas de saúde por conta do estresse. Olhei para o relógio de pulso, já era 02:30 da manhã de sexta-feira. Sim, era tarde – ou melhor, cedo demais -, mas nesses últimos três dias eu e Andrew não temos mais horas para dormir.

Ao primeiro toque ele atendeu.

_ _Aconteceu algo de ruim Kagome_? – cruzes, sai pra lá.

_ Não Andrew. – tranquilizei-o – Só liguei para informar que terminei o esboço do projeto e o relatório que me pediu.

_Oh Senhor, que noticia maravilhosa! – animou-se – Mande para o meu e-mail.

_ Já fiz isso. Acrescentei também anexos do esboço. O restante estará amanhã, quero dizer, hoje, mais tarde, em sua mesa. – senti o peso sobre meus ombros serem aliviados.

_ Kagome você é a melhor, sabia que não iria falhar. – ele gargalhou. Ele quis dizer: minhas ameaças surtiram efeito! – Vá dormir Kagome. Depois que deixar o que falta, amanhã na empresa, pode tirar três dias de folga.

Uau que maravilha! À tarde de sexta, o sábado e o domingo? Mas esses – tirando a sexta – são os meus dias de folga!

_ Obrigada Andrew – rolei os olhos – tenha uma boa noite – _quero acabar logo com essa conversa infinita._

Desliguei o telefone jogando de qualquer jeito para o canto da cama. Finalmente iria dormir mais do que apenas 3 horas de sono.

_ Sono, me possua. – digo apagando a luz do abajur e puxando as cobertas. Agradeci mentalmente por já ter tomado banho e está com roupa de dormir.

Depois das 7 horas da manhã, deixei o restante dos papeis e esquemas na empresa. Quase sai correndo de lá, não queria correr o risco de esquecerem que eu estava de folga. Aproveitei que era cedo e fui tomar café numa lanchonete que costumo ir.

O lugar é bem agradável e fica em frente a uma enorme praça cheia de árvores e bancos – algo bastante raro de se ver em Tóquio.

_ Olá Kagome! – acenou uma das garçonetes atrás do balcão.

O cabelo vermelho-alaranjado estava presos num rabo de cavalo. Os olhos eram de um castanho claro, brilhantes e sempre alegres.

_ Olá Izuki. – cumprimento-a.

_ O de sempre? – ela sorrir.

_ Sim, por favor.

Izuki é uns três anos mais nova do que eu e muito mais bonita também. Mesmo com o cabelo, que creio ser bastante chamativo.

Sango diz que sou bonita, que o que me falta é um bom óculos de grau para que possa enxergar isso. Ok, talvez eu seja um pouco. Minhas características gerais lembram um pouco a Mulher-Maravilha: Cabelo negro – até a altura do ombro, liso -, olhos azuis escuros e corpo esguio – tenho apenas metade dos seios e da bunda que aquela mulher tem o que, na minha opnião, acho uma pena.

_ Aqui estar. – Izuki me tirou-me de meus devaneios – Tudo para viagem, como de costume.

Paguei a Izuki e agradeci-lhe pegando o copo de plástico vedado e o saquinho de papel sobre o balcão. Gosto de comer na praça em frente à lanchonete, me traz um pouco de tranquilidade para essa vida tão agitada.

Sentei-me próximo onde algumas crianças brincavam. Desfrutei, degustando cada pedaço, do meu pão de queijo e do cappuccino com leite e canela. Obrigada senhor, por inventar essas maravilhas.

Terminei meu lanche, jogando as embalagens numa lixeira próxima. Olhei meu relógio de pulso, como o tempo passa rápido! Já são 09h30min!

Quando retornava ao banco que estava sentada, vi uma menina ser cercada por outras três. Ela aparentava ter entre cinco ou seis anos de idade. Parecia um pouco acuada e intimidada por conta das outras garotas. Vi uma empurrá-la e a mesma cair no campo de areia ao redor do parquinho, não pude ficar só olhando.

_ Ei vocês! – chamei me aproximando. Tenho certeza que minha expressão assustou as pirralhas encrenqueiras – Acho melhor darem o fora daqui.

_ Vai fazer o que se eu não for? – birrou uma delas._ Ela realmente queria me desafiar?_ Aahh piveta mal criada.

_ O que eu vou fazer – sorri maleficamente – Sabe o que os monstros fazem quando veem crianças mal criadas?

_ Não existi monstro! – respondeu a birrenta.

_ Não? – acho que uma aura maligna ficou ao redor do meu corpo, pois juro que vi as três meninas se encolherem – Saiam logo daqui. – não queria mais continuar aquela _conversa_ ridícula.

Nunca vi crianças correrem tão rápido como vi as três meninas.

_ Você está bem? – estendi a mão para a pequena que ainda estava no chão. Sorri da forma mais gentil possível, para que ela não pensasse que eu era uma doida que realmente atacava crianças.

_ Muito obrigada – ela fez uma pequena reverencia.

_ Não foi nada demais – balanço as mãos de forma desajeitada, me senti um pouco sem graça por isso. Agora, vendo-a de perto, reparo bem nas feições da menina. Ela é linda, parece uma pequena boneca delicada.

Ela usa um vestido branco, que vai até o joelho, de mangas curtas e uma sapatilha rosada. Mas mais bonita que suas roupas era o seu rosto. O cabelo castanho escuro caia perfeitamente liso até a altura do ombro, depois se transformavam em belas ondas um pouco abaixo do mesmo; Os olhos eram de uma cor estranha... Âmbar, que contrastava bem com a pele alva.

_ Me desculpe incomodar você moça. – ela baixou os olhos, envergonhada.

_ Não foi incomodo nenhum. – sorriu – Por que elas estavam te fazendo mal?

Ela deu de ombros encolhendo-se. Parecia não querer falar sobre o assunto.

_ Tudo bem, se não quiser falar.

Ela sorriu em agradecimento. Espero realmente que não seja por nada grave, afinal são crianças. Deve ter sido por uma bobagem.

Olho para os lados ao reparar.

_Onde estão seus pais? – pergunto ainda olhando em volta. Avisto algumas mulheres e casais, mas nenhum parece olhar aquela criança.

_ Papai está tabalhando.

_ E você está aqui sozinha? – juro que quase senti os meus olhos caírem no chão.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ããã... Kagome anta! Claro que ela não estaria sozinha. Burra!

_ Meu tio veio comigo. – ela completou olhando para a pista.

_ E onde ele estar? – olhei para onde ela encarava. Mas não vi sinal de ninguém vindo naquela direção.

_ Foi comprar sorvete. – respondeu simplesmente. Olhei para o meu relógio de pulso estranhando a resposta, 9h50m da manhã! E essa garota ia tomar sorvete?

_ Que irresponsável. – pensei indignada. Dei-me conta que eu pensara alto, olhei para a menina e ela ria. – Me desculpe. – Não posso simplesmente fica xingando o retardado mental que é o tio dessa criança na frente dela, não é mesmo?

_ Não tem problema, – ela ainda ria – papai fala a mesma coisa.

É incrível como o riso inocente dela era cativante.

_ Se você quiser, posso esperar aqui até seu tio chegar. – falei temendo que as garotas pudessem importuna-la novamente. Ou ainda pior, um maníaco aparecesse.

_ Você esperaria? – seu sorriso alargou-se. Como alguém poderia negar algo a essa criança tão fofa?

_ Claro que sim. – sorri – Ah! Eu me chamo Kagome. – inclinei-me para estender a mão em cumprimento.

_ Eu sou Lye. – sua pequena mão apertou a minha.

_ Muito prazer Lye. Que tal sentarmos. – indiquei-lhe o banco onde eu sentara mais cedo.

_ Você é legal Kagome. – ela segurava a minha mão enquanto caminhávamos.


	3. II Afinidade

_Gente eu vou esclarecer umas coisas logo de inicio. A fic é (quase como um todo) para maiores de 15, 16 anos... Mas, sim irá haver parte para maiores de 18. Eu irei avisar quando ocorrer =D_

_Outra coisa, pessoalmente eu odeio romances que já começam "fechados" (o casal já se forma no começam e ficam assim pelo resto da vida). Então, já vou dizendo de antemão q irei fazer triangulo amoroso e se dê até quadrado ok?_

_Amo vocês e continue lendo_

_Ah! Quero dedicar esse cap a Sayume Taisho, q também é uma NICOLE =D  
_

* * *

Capitulo dois: Afinidades

Lye sentou-se ao meu lado.

_ Sabe para que lado foi o seu tio? – já havia passado uns cinco minutos. Olhei em volta mais uma vez.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

_ Desculpe. – sussurrou ela.

_ Você não tem culpa querida. – _Que tipo de babaca é esse homem? Já pensou o que poderia acontecer se, ao invés de mim, um maníaco ou sei lá mais o que a tivesse encontrado!_

_ Fui eu que pedi pra ficar Kagome. – ela falava baixo – Eu queria brincar um pouco mais antes de ir para casa.

_ Lye, - eu toquei o rosto dela, ela me encarou. Seus olhos estavam marejados – você ainda é uma criança, não deve ficar sozinha num lugar como esse. Já pensou o que te podia acontecer se eu fosse te fazer mal? – tentei falar da maneira mais suave possível, mas precisava alerta-la sobre os perigos que a aguardavam.

_ Sei que você não me vai fazer mal Kagome. – sua pequenina mão cobriu a minha que ainda estava em sua bochecha. Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

_ Eu não faria, mas e se fosse outro? Um maluco ou um sequestrador?

Ela riu baixinho. Podia até parecer loucura o que eu estava falando aos ouvidos desta criança, mas só Deus sabe o que pode acontecer no mundo de hoje.

_ Kagome.

_ Sim. – respondi olhando para a praça novamente. O delinquente ainda não aparecera. Peguei-me ensaiando um discurso de moral e ética para berrar ao tio de Lye.

_ Você tem mãe? – arqueei a sobrancelha com a pergunta da garota.

_ Sim. – respondi.

Lye encarava o chão, parecia triste e distante.

_ Tinha vezes – tentei chamar atenção dela – nas férias, ela me levava para a casa do meu tio, acho que eu tinha a sua idade. Ele criava umas vacas – sorri com a lembrança – eu não gostava muito de lá. – fiz uma careta ao recordar-me de algo desagradável.

_ Por quê? – olhei para a pequena curiosa ao meu lado.

_ Porque toda vez, uma das vacas vinha atrás de mim e eu ficava com medo.

Lye tentou abafar o riso.

_ Você rir assim, mas saiba que vacas podem ser bastante assustadoras.

Ela não segurou e começou a gargalhar. Rir ao vê-la segurar a barriga e tentar respirar. Quem diria que minhas lembranças malucas poderia fazer uma criança rir desta forma!

_ Deve ser bom, brincar assim. – disse respirando fundo. Senti um fio de tristeza naquelas palavras, então, me arrisquei a perguntar:

_ Você não brinca muito Lye?

A menina parou o movimento de balançar as curtas pernas, que começara segundos atrás. Ela limitou-se apenas em balançar a cabeça negativamente. Creio que não foi muito inteligente da minha parte fazer essa pergunta.

_ Já sei! – falei num impulso e ela me olhou – vou te ensinar algo que minha mãe me ensinou. – ela estreitou os olhos – É algo muito importante. Quer aprender?

_ Sim! – falou num animação repentina.

_ Então, preste bem atenção no que eu vou falar.

* * *

Já estávamos esperando o imprestável do tio de Lye a quase meia hora. Nesse meio tempo, eu ensinei para ela várias coisas que fazia quando criança. Brincamos e conversamos bastante. Já estava ficando preocupada, será que ela tinha sido abandonada ali?

_ Meu tio! – ela apontou para um homem de longos cabelos pratas e olhos de âmbar, como os de Lye. Enquanto ele se aproximava, surgia um sorriso dos lábios carnudos.

Suas vestes eram parecidas com as minhas, básica: Calça jeans e camisa branca – eu vestia uma camiseta bege.

_ Desculpe pela demora pequena, mas a fila do sorvete estava grande. – disse ele ao chegar até onde estávamos.

Foi serio o que eu ouvi? "a fila do sorvete estava grande"? Agora que são 10h35min da manhã e ele nem tinha trazido o sorvete! Pqp (desculpem), eu vou acabar com a raça desse homem. E pior... (sim, ainda tem o pior) ele não falou nada em relação a uma estranha está com a sobrinha dele! Retardado mental, idiota, estupido, filho da...

_ Você não tem noção das coisas? – ele arregalou os olhos, talvez tenha sido por que eu estava quase berrando – Você deixa uma criança sozinha por todo esse tempo, no meio de uma praça! As coisas que poderiam ter acontecido com ela, você por acaso pensou nisso.

_ Kagome... – Lye puxou a minha camiseta, mas eu não dei atenção. Encarava furiosamente o homem forte e charmoso... Digo... Retardado a minha frente.

O sorriso largo desmanchou-se. Seu semblante logo ficou serio. Talvez saíssemos na pancada a qualquer momento – e com certeza eu iria perder, porque dava para ver que ele tinha uma boa forma. A camisa delineava bem os músculos.

_ Meninas tentaram maltrata-la e onde você estava? – eu dei um passo adiante. Juro que minha vontade era de avançar em cima dele – não no bom sentindo – e arranhar aquela cara de homem, charmoso com leve ar de safado.

Eu achei que ele começar a gritar ou fazer qualquer coisa, o que não esperava era...

_ Você está certa. – falou soltando o ar pesadamente.

Tac! Esse é o só da minha cara rachando. Certa? Quem diria, até que ele aparenta ter um pouco de juízo.

_ Não devia ter me afastado tanto.

Respirei fundo, precisava me acalmar.

Lye ainda segurava minha camisa, estava apreensiva com o rumo da discursão. Pude ver isso, por conta de sua expressão triste e preocupada.

_ Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez – falei sem qualquer agressividade na voz – Alguém a poderia ter feito mal.

_ Não acontecerá de novo. – ele sorriu. Que sorriso lindo... – E muito obrigada por tomar conta dela, senhorita... – _Ah! Com toda essa confusão nem nos apresentamos. _

_ O nome dela é Kagome tio. – Lye tinha um largo sorriso, ela estava segurando a minha mão esquerda.

_ Me chamo Inuyasha Dayo – ele me estendeu a mão e eu a apertei com a mão livre.

_ Kagome Higurashi.

_ É um prazer senhorita Kagome. – _esse homem não consegue deixar de sorrir como homens de propaganda de perfume: perfeitamente charmosos?_

_ Queria compensa-la por este importuno de minha parte. Eu e Lye planejávamos fazer um lanche, não gostaria de ir?

Olhei para a pequena ao meu lado. Os olhos grandes e brilhantes pareciam suplicar minha presença. Me pergunto, como uma criança pode querer tanto a companhia de alguém que acabou de conhecer? Ah! Verdade... Inocência.

_ Perdoe-me, mas não posso – sorri desculpando-me – tenho assuntos para resolver. A pequena baixou os olhos decepcionadas.

_ É uma pena. – Inuyasha me encarou. Que olhos! Por um momento pareci está sendo hipnotizada e creio que essa era a intenção dele.

_ Concordo. – senti um leve ardor nas bochechas. Deus! Eu corei! Ele, com certeza, percebeu que seu efeito "charmoso e envolvente" funcionou, porque o sorriso dele aumentou.

Abaixei-me para ficar na altura de Lye.

_ A gente se ver por ai, pequena? – acariciei sua face delicada.

_ Sim. – respondeu animada novamente. – Eu juro juradinho.

No pouco tempo que passamos conversando, eu havia ensinado a Lye como minha mãe fazia-me (e ainda faz) juramentos, juramentos que nunca podem ser quebrado, por causa do ritual. Sorri comovida.

_ Se quer "jurar juradinho", tem que fazer assim. – peguei a pequena mão da menina e fiz seu dedo mindinho abraçar o meu. – Agora repita comigo: Eu juro...

_ Eu juro...

_ Que vou te ver de novo.

_ Que vou te ver de novo.

Eu separei nossos dedos e fiz um "X" no peito, sobre o coração. Ela imitou o meu gesto. Levantei limpando o joelhos sobre a calça.

_ Até qualquer dia desses. – acenei para Inuyasha já me afastando.

_ Jura juradinho? – ele sorria. Cachorro!

Não respondi, apenas virei na direção dele e sorri.

_ Tchau Kagome. – acenava-me Lye.

* * *

_ Nossa... Ela era uma gata. – falou Inuyasha imerso em pensamentos. Sentiu a mão da pequena Lye segurar a sua. – Você não ouviu nada. – lembrou-se que havia pensado alto demais. A menina olhou-o sem entender – Vamos para casa Lye.

_ Tio Inu – chamou Lye no banco detrás do carro. – Por que disse a Kagome que seu nome é Inuyasha Dayo?

_ Por que esse é o meu nome. – disse o outro simplesmente.

Lye balançou a cabeça negativamente. Inuyasha a observou pelo espelho. Sorriu com a confusão da jovem.

_ Esqueça isso Lye. Você é muito pequena para entender certas coisas.

_ Tá bom.

Inuyasha não mentira. Apenas não revelou seu último sobrenome. Não que ele tenha negado a família, mas desde que decidira viver por conta própria ele preferia não ser reconhecido como um dos membros do maior clã do Japão.

_ Que tal ouvirmos música? – ele já ia ligando o som.

_ Legal! – animou-se Lye. Mas aos poucos sua animação pareceu desaparecer. – Mas... O papai disse que eu não devo escutar as suas musica tio.

_ Por quê? – Inuyasha ergueu a sobrancelha. Lye pareceu hesitar. – Prometo não brigar com seu pai. – incentivou o outro. Claro que era mentira, mas Lye não precisava saber.

_ Ele falou que eu posso ficar retardada como o senhor. – Lye pareceu afundar no banco de traz. Espera os gritos do tio, mas surpreendeu-se ao ouvir gargalhar alto.

_ Tio, o que é "retardada"? – a pequena sentiu-se a vontade para perguntar.

_ Depois eu explico. – Inuyasha se recuperava – Mas não se preocupe você não ficará retardada por escutar rock. Seu pai é que é fresco e que impor o gosto dele por opera e musicas clássica a você.

_ Tem muitas musicas bonitas que ele escuta. – defendeu Lye.

Inuyasha não iria discutir. Ficou imerso nos próprios pensamentos, enquanto curtia a música.

O carro adentrou os grandes portões de ferro da mansão Taisho. Ambos desceram do carro e seguiram um caminho de pedra que cortava o gramado na frente do grande casarão.

_ Chegamos. – disse Inuyasha entrando na enorme casa.

_ Está quase na hora do almoço. – Izayo veio ter com o filho.

_ Vovó! – Lye correu para os seus braços.

A bela mulher de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos de mesma cor a abraçou. Izayo parecia muito mais nova do que sua idade aparentava.

_ Vamos querida, – disse levando Lye nos braços – vamos tomar banho para depois irmos almoçar. Tem que está limpa para quando seu pai chegar.

_ O papai vem hoje? – Lye sorriu alegremente.

_ Sim. – respondeu a mulher – E antes que eu me esqueça... – ela virou para Inuyasha que permanecia parado a soleira da porta – Querido, seu pai quer conversar com você. – ela voltou-se para o filho e beijou na bochecha.

_ Lá vamos nós... – Inuyasha caminhava em direção ao escritório da grande mansão.

* * *

**Eu sei meninas, o cap tá meio grande e chato. Mas eu tenho que ter um enredo para o que estar por vim não é mesmo?**

**Espero que continuem a ler e mandem reviews. Kiss**


	4. III Entrando numa fria

Um capítulo fresquinho para as lindas que acompanha a fic =D

Quero deixar um pequeno aviso: em breve estarei postando uma fic sobre Fairy Tail, será um romance com pitada de muitas coisas. O casal principal é Natsu e Lucy, mas terá um pouco de outro também. Creio que quem gosta do anime, vai gostar bastante dessa fic, pois será um pouco fiel aos personagens e ao mundo da serie.

**Boa Leitura!**

"_pensamento dos personagens_"

_ Falas – separação de falas – Falas

(explicações, ao estilo Kagome)

* * *

**Capítulo três: Entrando numa fria**

_ Sorte a sua do Sesshoumaru não estar aqui, Inuyasha. – Falou Inu no Taisho soltando o ar pesadamente.

_ Vocês a prendem aqui, como se Lye fosse um cristal muito frágil. – falou o outro.

_ E ela é. – Inu no Taisho encarava o filho que andava de um lado para o outro como um animal enjaulado.

_ Pela primeira vez, desde a morte de Rin, eu vi a Lye sorrir com vontade. Trancada aqui ela não pode brincar com outras crianças, não pode viver! – a memória de ver a sobrinha sorrindo ao lado de Kagome o invadiu.

_ Baixe seu tom rapaz. – a voz do patriarca se elevou.

Inu Taisho suspirou e passou a mão sobre a face. Os traços de Inuyasha haviam sido herdados do pai, exceto os olhos, que eram do formato dos de sua mãe. Os olhos amarelados do patriarca encontraram os do filho.

_ Eu entendo sua preocupação Inuyasha, já havia pensado nisso. – admitia o mais velho – Mas Lye é uma criança, sente falta da mãe...

_ Pai – interrompeu Inuyasha numa voz mais branda – Nós dois sabemos que isso não tem haver com Lye e sim com Seshoumaru, essa "proteção" é apenas uma desculpa para trancar a menina. Lye é filha dele e não um objeto que ele pode guarda dentro de uma caixinha, um dia ela irá crescer.

Inu no Taisho estva cansado daquela discursão. Sabia que Inuyasha tinha razão, mas não podia fazer nada, afinal Lye era filha de Sesshoumaru. A única que aliviava a dor da perda de Rin. "_Se ao menos um milagre acontecesse_", pensou o patriarca agarrando-se a um fio de esperança.

* * *

Deus! Estou exausta! Nunca pensei que minha folga me cansaria mais do que o trabalho, mas pelo menos, foi maravilhoso!

Sexta: Depois do parque fui para a casa de Sango e Miroku – diga-se de passagem: eu quase morri quando eu cheguei lá! Passei mais de 10 minutos desviando de objetos que a Sango arremessava... "_Agora que você dá as caras por aqui?_", gritava ela enquanto eu dava uma de ninja, "_Sua safada viciada em trabalho!_"... Eu descobri como aquela casa tem coisas pequenas e pontudas. Tirando esse incidente – que me rendeu um hematoma feio na coxa – recebi noticias maravilhosas na hora do almoço, eu ia ser tia! Sango me convidou – ler-se: Intimou – para ser madrinha, estou contente demais!

Sábado: Esse foi o mais cansativo. Visitei todos os meus amigos que a tempos – por conta do trabalho – não os via. Minha lista resumisse apenas a: Ryuu, Shaemi, Shean, Katia e Sebastian.

Preciso dizer que quase fui espancada por ele? Exeto Ryuu, que se limitou apenas em me dá uma bronca e um super abraço.

Domingo: Viajei a Shiki, cidade onde mora a minha mãe e minha irmã caçula (n/a: Kagome tem 25 anos; MIroku, 24 e Kykyo 21). Descobri, por minha mãe, que Kykyo está noiva. Claro que fiquei chateada por ela mesma não me contar, a gente não conversa muito, mas... Poxa sou irmã dela! Ok, sempre houve uma briguinha quando estávamos no mesmo cômodo, mas isso era quando éramos adolescentes! No fim das contas, acabei por comprar um presente e enviar pra ela pelo correio, ao invés de entregar pessoalmente – porque talvez eu fosse capaz de bater naquela ingrata.

Agora vou dormir, mesmo sendo 20h30min. Amanhã tenho que trabalhar como uma escrava de novo.

* * *

A porta do quarto de Lye foi aberta. O cômodo era iluminado por um abajur, cuja luz fraca não incomodava os olhos da pequena deitada sobre a cama.

Sesshoumaru encarou a filha encolhida sob as cobertas, como ela estava grande. "_Passara-se tanto tempo assim?_", pensou ele.

"_Sim..._"

Três anos passara-se desde a morte de sua esposa. O acidente de carro ocorrera dois dias depois do aniversario de três anos de Lye. Ele ainda sentia-se vazio, exausto... Conseguiu seguir em frente, a seu modo. A única coisa que o mantinha vivo era a pequena criatura que dormia tranquilamente na cama.

Ele a observou por um tempo passara um semana fora resolvendo problemas da empresa. Estava com tanto saudade de sua pequena, mas não a acordaria, limitou-se apenas em beijar-lhe a testa.

Lye remexeu-se um pouco e resmungou algo inaudível. Sesshoumaru observou a face, da filha, ficar angustiado. "_Está sonhando?_"

_ Mamãe... – resmungou Lye.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru arregalaram-se. Não deixaria sua pequena ter um pesadelo como esse. Estava prestes a acordá-la quando a expressão dela suavizou. Então, outra surpresa... Lye sorriu e murmurou:

_ Kagome...

* * *

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos. Não reconhecia o nome, teria uma conversa com Lye quando esta acordasse.

_ Parece apreensivo. – falou Ino no Taisho adentrando o escritório, onde seu primogênito estava recostado à janela do cômodo.

_ Apenas cansado. – Sesshoumaru limitou-se a falar.

_ Durma um pouco – o patriarca tocou o ombro do filho – Você chegou a apenas uma hora, e já são 00:00, os assuntos da empresa podem esperar.

Sesshoumaru apenas assentiu e retirou-se.

Sobre a mesa, Ino no Taisho viu uma pasta,_ PublicLight – Projeto __Taisho Technology_, estava escrito na capa.

* * *

_ O quê? – quase caiu no chão. Para a minha sorte a cadeira estava no caminho.

_ Foi exatamente o que ouviu Kagome. – falou Andrew. – O presidente da Taisho Technology dispensou a apresentação do esboçou do projeto, porque ele já o quer pronto.

Senti o mundo girar. Aquilo não podia ser verdade, podia? Como assim o presidente da Taisho Technology quer a campanha pronta para sexta-feira? Há pouco tempo eu apenas terminei o esboço do projeto! Meu Deus... Eu vou morrer!

Comecei a rir histericamente.

_ Kagome, você está bem? – Andrew levantou de sua cadeira a me ver arfar.

Bem? Estou ótima! Acabei de descobrir que nosso cliente é um doido retardado – só pode! Porque pedi que um projeto de campanha, cujo nível deve ultrapassar as fronteiras do Japão, seja feito em três dias... No mínimo é louco! -; e que vou perder meu emprego, pois nunca conseguirei realizar tal milagre.

_ Kagome? – Andrew pareceu aflito. Deve ser porque agora estou chorando. – Tome isso. – ele me entregou um copo com água – Procure se acalmar.

Bebi o liquido e com dificuldade me recuperei.

_ Melhor? – ele voltou a sentar a minha frente.

_ Isso é... – comecei a falar, mas me contive. "_Calma Kagome, não esqueça que Andrew ainda é o seu chefe e que ainda não está desempregada._" – Andrew... – respirei fundo – Isso é impossível! Você sabe disso. – aos pouco o desespero voltou a tomar conta – Não tem como construir um projeto completo em três dias!

_ Já temos um esboço. – argumentou Andrew.

_ Isso é apenas uma ideia de como o projeto pode ser feito! – Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir e acho que estou sentindo minha pressão baixar.

_ Que foi aprovada.

_ Que demorou quase uma semana para ser feito, sem incluir o tempo que passamos planejando, um mês!

_ Nosso cliente pediu então nós...

_ Isso é insanidade! – acho que dessa vez eu gritei, pois Andrew arregalou os olhos.

_ Senhorita Higurashi... – uma voz grave falou atrás de mim, virei surpresa para ver quem era.

Se minha pressão não estava baixa, tenho certeza que, agora, ela despencou. Sinto como se meu sangue congelasse nas minhas veias.

_ Se... Senhor Teishin. – gaguejei.

Kouga Teishin, presidente da PuclicLight estava me encarando. Nossa... Ele é bonito... Foco Kagome! Desde quando ele estava me observando? (gelei) Será que ele viu o meu ataque? Deus... Vou perder o emprego!

_ O que está acontecendo aqui? – ele perguntou.

Ufa! Acho que ele não viu o momento em que meu emocional desmoronou. Agora, mas aliviada, posso observar bem o senhor Teishin – que de _senhor,_ não tem nada. Pelo menos em relação à idade, ele aparenta ter uns 28 anos.

O cabelo dele é castanho escuro, que está charmosamente assanhado; os olhos de um azul-celeste parecem brilhar e tentar hipnotizar quem os encara, contrasta bem com a pele castanha clara. Nem vou falar do sorriso... Maroto e brilhante... Veste um terno azul marinho, com a camisa branca interna desabotoada – dando uma brechinha (muito pequena – _que podia sem problema nenhum, ser maior. Concordam?_) do peitoral sarado. Percebo que ele é bem mais alto do que eu achava, deve ter em torno de 1,85 de altura.

_ Senhor... – comecei com a voz suave, pondo-me de pé. O que estava preste a dizer poderia levar a minha demissão, mas pra quem já está na chuva, o que é um copo d'água jogada na cara, não é mesmo? – O prazo que a _Taisho Technology_ impôs é um absurdo. – tentei conter minha indignação, juro que tentei – Ninguém conseguiria fazer essa proza, bem... Talvez Jesus conseguisse, porque o que eles estão pedindo é um milagre ou um prova divina!

Hmm... Acho que exagerei um pouco. Kagome e seu bocão. Pensei que seria repreendida, mas me surpreendi quando Teishin esboçou um sorriso, antes de soltar um suspiro pesadamente.

_ Eu sei... É um absurdo... – o moreno parecia falar mais para ele do que para mim. Ele sorriu novamente. – Poderia me acompanhar até minha sala, senhorita Higurashi?

Isso foi uma ordem? Se for, nem de muuuito longe pareceu. Talvez tenha sido o sorriso ou o tom educado do belo homem – e cá entre nós, põe belo nisso!

_ Claro senhor. – respondi antes que meus devaneios me levassem ao mundo da lua – de novo.

_ Com licença Andrew. – disse o senhor Teishin antes de dirigir-se a porta.

_ Claro senhor. – Andrew disse apressadamente.

Despedi-me do meu chefe e segui Teishin-san. Internamente eu rezava, afinal, o que ele queria comigo?

* * *

Sentei-me em uma das poltronas de frente a bela mesa de vidro – que pertence ao adorável, lindo e tudo mais presidente da empresa PublicLight. Atrás da mesa, sentado numa confortável cadeira, está o dito cujo falando no telefone com a secretaria sobre algo que não tenho noção do que seja.

A sala de Kouga Teishin é bela e simples: poucos móveis e paredes claras (um tom claríssimo de creme), com exceção da parede oeste – que é pintada de preto e com o nome da empresa em tinta dourada-metalizada. Na parece norte (meu norte galerinha) grandes janelões de vidro dão uma bela vista do centro de Tóquio; Na parede leste um belo armário é enfeitado com artigo de decoração e alguns livros; No sul, um divã preto com almofadas xadrez preto e branco fica ao lado da porta, com uma pequena mesa de centro, onde um jarro com flores é o único enfeite.

_ Perdão senhorita Higurashi, mas tinha que atender a esse telefonema.

_ Tudo bem. – digo rapidamente.

_ Vou direto ao ponto. Tenho consciência que o prazo dado pela Taisho é... – Kouga respirou fundo, será que ele estava tentando segurar a raiva? – Absurdo. – disse por fim – Sei também que você é uma de nossas melhores funcionarias.

Para tudo! Ele tá me elogiando? E me chamou de você?

_ Senhor...

_ Por favor, deixe-me terminar. – ele sorriu docemente – Quero lhe fazer uma proposta. Tente, eu disse tente, fazer o possível para concretizar o projeto em três dias. – meus olhos se arregalaram. Kouga pareceu diverte-se? – Obviamente não deixarei que cuide de tudo sozinha.

Obviamente? Foi só pra mim, ou mais alguém também achou que não estava tão obvio assim?

_ Você liderara uma equipe de mais três publicitários, os melhores que tem na empresa. Vocês trabalharão por 12 horas, sei que é um absurdo... – ele falou quando cogitei abrir a boca – mas com o passar dos três dias, todos terão um aumento, uma bonificação da empresa, e duas semanas de folga. – ele analisou minha expressão.

_ Serei demitida de não conseguir? – o quê que custa perguntar né?

Ele sorriu.

_ Não, porque sei que não será por incompetência se não conseguir. – _Deus meu, que olhar é esse que ele me lançou agora!_

_ Tudo bem. – suspirei resignada. – Mas com algumas condições. – o senhor Teishin estreitou as sobrancelhas. Pode até ser abuso, mas povo entenda, eu vou passar três dias como um zumbi! – Primeiro quero a equipe pronta agora.

_ De acordo.

_ E preciso de hora, antes de começarmos o trabalho.

_ Ajeitarei a equipe pessoalmente senhorita Higurashi. – ele se levantou e eu imitei o gesto – Enquanto isso tem a sua "hora". Quando os preparativos já estiverem pronto, mandarei avisa-la.

_ Obrigada.

* * *

O dia até tinha iniciando-se bem. Sesshoumaru tomou café-da-manhã com sua filha, ela estava tão animada por conta de seu retorno.

Flash Back on

_ O senhor veio antes do meu aniversário! – ela sorria. Há quanto tempo não à via tão alegre?

_ O que irá querer de presente? – ele levava a xícara de café à boca.

_ Quero passear com o senhor, no shopping.

Flash Back off

Agora as coisas pareciam ir por água abaixo. "_Quem foi o incompetente que fez isso?_"_, _pensava ele enquanto analisava os relatórios dos dias em que estivera fora do país.

_ Dolores – disse ao apertar o botão do telefone.

_ Sim senhor Taisho. – a secretária respondeu a secretaria prontamente.

_ Já entrou em contato com a empresa que está cuidado publicidade do projeto? – ele controlou a raiva em sua voz. Porque todos eram tão incompetentes?

_ Sim senhor. A empresa confirmou o dia da apresentação da campanha. A publicitária responsável já enviou um relatório está manhã e informou que estará realizando a mesma ação a cada progresso, para que o senhor mantenha-se informado e, se lhe for de seu desejo, opinar.

Sesshoumaru ergueu a sobrancelha. "_Parece que o mundo não está perdido, ainda existem pessoas competentes neste planeta_".

_ Quem é a publicitária responsável? – estava impressionado, tanto que se sentiu curioso para saber o nome de tal pessoa singular.

_ Kagome Higurashi, senhor. – "_Kagome?_"... Onde ele já ouvira esse nome. Então ele estreitou a sobrancelha, lembrou-se da visita ao quarto de Lye na noite passada. Ele escutara a filha murmurar o mesmo nome. Claro, podia ser apenas coincidência.

* * *

**Eu sei, eu sei... Meio arrastado. Mas compreendam que eu preciso deserrolar esse negocio antes de irmos para os "comes e bebes".**

**Aproveitando para agradecer as povas que acompanha a fic e continue acompanhando ok?**

**Super beiiijoos**

E no próximo capitulo:_** Entrando numa fria, parte II**_

_Rsrrsrsrs Vocês acham mesmo que vou deixar a Kagome em paz tão cedo? Aguardem._


	5. IV Entrando numa fria part II

AMooooreees MIL PERDÕES!

Sei que vocês vão querer me sacrificar por ter demorado tanto, mas eu tenho uma explicação para isso: no meu pendrive estavam os três capitulo que eu já havia escrito desta fic, mas ele foram apagados pelo meu irmão (corno, baitol, safado, retardado). Eu tive de reescrever tudo! (o que ainda não consegui fazer).

Quero pedir desculpas também por este cap, era para ser maior - para eu poder conpensar a vocês - mas eu não me lembro de tudo o que eu escrevi no outro... Então: PERDOE-ME!

Espero que não tenha esquecido de mim =D

E mandem reviews, estarei respondendo lá no final ok?

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo quatro**

**Entrando numa fria part II**

.

Aquele e-mail com certeza foi uma afronta.

Chegou pontualmente a empresa responsável pela propaganda do mais recente produto de sua empresa.

Foi guiado por uma senhora baixinha a sala de reuniões, onde dois homens do conselho da _Taisho __Technology_, já o aguardava.

"_Sem atrasos. Ótimo._"

Ocupou a cadeira da cabeceira da mesa de vidro, de frente para a tela onde o reto projetor mostrava imagens de gráficos.

_ Darei inicio a apresentação. – disse Teishin Kouga ao ver todos acomodados. Seus olhos azuis celestes encontraram orbes dourados numa afronta mutua.

_ Onde está a publicitaria responsável? – perguntou Sesshoumaru voltando seus olhos desinteressadamente para os papeis a sua frente analisando-os. Por conta disso, ele não viu Kouga enrijecer o corpo fuzila-lo com o olhar.

O moreno nunca fora muito com a cara do albino, não por conta das disputas empresariais – até porque, ambos eram de ramos totalmente diferentes –, mas alguma coisa no sujeito não o agradava, talvez fosse o ar mesquinho e pretencioso que pairavam ao redor de Sesshoumaru.

_ Eu irei fazer a apresentação pessoalmente. – Teishin controlou a voz.

Sesshoumaru levantou a vista arqueando a sobrancelha. Ele não respondeu sua pergunta? Insolente.

_ Não me faça perguntar novamente. – disse ríspido.

Kouga cerrou os dentes. Tinha de se controlar, não podia simplesmente atravessar a sala e soca a cara do sujeito. Na verdade, até podia e o teria feito se fosse a dois anos atrás, mas não podia arriscar perder esse contrato tão vantajoso a empresa. (N/A: assim como o grupo Taishon, a PublicLight é uma empresa familiar).

_ Ela não poderá comparecer.

_ Então não há motivos para assistir a apresentação, – o moreno cerrou os punhos ao ouvir tais palavras – já que a responsável não está aqui para explicar devidamente. – disse um dos homens do conselho.

O olhar que Sesshoumaru lançou a Kouga quase fez o moreno perder o controle.

"_Um dia desses ainda dou uma surra nesse bastardo_", o pensamento foi inevitável e quase seria manifestado em alto e bom som.

Teishin respirou fundo.

_ Terão que se contentar com a minha apresentação senhores. – ele afrontou claro que não se deixaria ser pisado – A publicitaria responsável pelo projeto, Higurashi Kagome, não comparecerá a reunião de hoje, pois está no hospital.

.

* * *

.

"_Caro senhor Retardado Taisho,_

_Informo-lhe que, mesmo sendo um puta de um absurdo o seu prazo de três dias, a campanha Kitek05 foi concluída (Engula essa otário!). Pode ver os últimos detalhes no relatório anexo no e-mail, que, se possível, peço para que o imprima e enfie... Perdão... E introduza em seu ânu... Aguardamos sua presença na apresentação de amanhã, onde queremos ver sua cara de taxo._

_Obrigada pela atenção... E... Vá se ferrar!_

_Higurashi Kagome_"

Sim... Era exatamente isso que eu gostaria de ter escrito, mas na verdade o que enviei foi isso aqui:

"_Caro senhor Taisho,_

_Informo-lhe que o projeto Kitek05 foi concluído. Os últimos ajustes na campanha estar no relatório anexado a este e-mail. Aguardamos sua presença na apresentação de amanhã às 8h._

_Obrigada pela atenção,_

_Higurashi Kagome_"

(vocês não imaginam o quanto fiquei tentada em mandar o outro).

Eu mesma queria ter o prazer de passar na cara daquele bastardo que conseguimos concluir a campanha em três dias! Pois é, conseguimos! Como? Simples... Nesses últimos dias eu dormi apenas 3 horas por noite, quando a equipe deixava o escritório, às 23h, eu voltava a trabalhar em casa.

Como estou me sentindo? Bem. Quer dizer, pelo menos estou aliviada de tudo ter acabado, meu psicológico agradece... Mas... Não é algo que eu possa dizer a mesma coisa do meu corpo. Por quê? Porque estou deitada numa maca de hospital!

Depois que eu enviei o maldito e-mail, por volta das 22hs, meu corpo pareceu entender que tinha acabado a pressão. Tanto, que só foi eu por o pé fora da empresa (literalmente), que eu desmaiei. Pra minha sorte, meu irmão estava me esperando, ele me levou direto para o hospital.

Acordei com: uma agulha enfiada no meu braço, ligada a um tubo de soro; usando aqueles pedaço de pano que chamam de "camisola", em que você fica peladona e Sango do meu lado, com o olhar mais assassino que eu vi em toda a minha vida.

_ Que horas? – consegui murmurar. Minha boca estava seca e minha visão um pouco turva, mas pude vislumbrar a carranca da minha amiga.

_ O que importa? – acho que isso foi um rosnado – Tá vendo! Eu te disse que um dia você ia acabar morrendo de tanto trabalhar!

_ Sango... – digo sonolenta. O que diabos têm nesse soro? Estou me sentindo lentaaa – Que horas? Há quanto tempo eu estou desacordada? – _será que fizeram a apresentação do projeto? Conseguimos o contrato?_

Relutante e bufando, ela me responde:

_ São 7 horas da manhã de sexta-feira. Sabia que você nos deu um baita susto sua desgraçada.

Tá vendo como ela me trata? Isso que é amor. Mas o que mais me surpreende é que Sango tem esse pique todo a essa hora da manhã!

Creio que a medicação começou a fazer efeito novamente, pois eu a voz de Sango, agora, estava muito distante. Deixe-me ser embalada pelo sono, afundei um pouco mais na cama.

_ Obrigada Sango. – acho que sorri antes de cair novamente em inconsciência.

.

* * *

.

Fui liberada no final da tarde do hospital. Para a minha sorte, Miroku que foi me buscar.

_ Oh susto que você me deu Ká! – disse ele quando estavamos dentro do carro – Sango está doida para tirar uma tira de couro sua.

_ Por isso fingir que estava dormindo quando ela estava lá. – menti. Miroku gargalhou.

Minha cunhada conseguia tocar o terror quando queria.

O laudo do médico foi que eu desmaiei por cansaço, má alimentação – ele me perguntou como eu sobrevivia, pois a quantidade de ferro e outra coisa ai estavam baixíssimas –, pouca ingestão de liquido... Enfim.

_ Ei! Pra onde está me levando? – agora que eu percebi que Miroku não estava no caminho da minha casa. Ai meu Deus! Não diga...

_ Sago disse que se não te levasse lá pra casa, eu dormiria no sofá por um mês! E você sabe o que isso quer dizer, não é? – ele sorriu desculpando-se.

Realmente, Miroku viraria o Homem-Aranha, pois subiria pelas paredes se ficasse um mês sem sexo. Pergunto-me quando a barriga da Sango tiver grande, como vai ser... Aff Kagome devia estes teus pensamentos.

Afundei no banco do passageiro. Tô ferrada!

.

* * *

.

Apostei a apresentação, Sesshoumaru e Kouga ficaram na sala de reuniões para discutirem para acertarem os últimos pontos do contrato.

_ Acho que estamos de acordo. – tudo o que o moreno queria era sair dali. Kouga já juntava a papelada para o fim do encontro.

_ Há mais uma coisa – o homem de cabelo prata parecia ter a face esculpida em mármore de tão fria e dura que esta estava.

_ Que seria... – Teishin estreitou as sobrancelhas.

_ Não achei que deveria lembra-lo – disse entredentes.

_ Você ainda quer... – Kouga ia começar um protesto, mas Sesshoumaru o interrompeu.

_ Estava no acordo – disse simplesmente. Um sorriso quase imperceptível surgiu no cato de sua boca. – Demita Higurashi Kagome.

.

* * *

.

Não preciso dizer que quase apanhei da minha melhor amiga, não é mesmo? Ou que ela tentou me enfiar um quilo de comida goela abaixo.

Depois que Sango finalmente se acalmou – que foi mais ou menos por volta das 7 da noite –, decidimos (ela decidiu, eu e Miroku apenas obedecemos) que iriamos relaxar num parque que havia sido montado próximo a casa deles.

Não espalhem, mas eu morro de medo de rodas gigantes e nesse parque tinha uma enorme! Juro, apenas quatro coisas me assustam verdadeiramente: Relacionamentos, altura, agulhas e Sago. Para a minha sorte, minha cunhada decidiu não me torturar como das outras vezes; quando decidia me dá um tratamento de choque me arrastando não só para roda gigante, mas também para montanha-russa.

_ Lá está! – disse Sango de repente com os olhos castanhos brilhando. Eu e Miroku olhamos para a direção que ela admirava.

Um homem com uma maquina de algodão doce passava a mais ou menos três metros dali.

_ Miroku, se você não me comprar algodão doce nosso filho vai nascer com a cara rosa! – _vocês acham que ela é exagerada?_

Suspirei. Era para eu estar relaxando, não?

Compramos o algodão e fomos caminhas vendo as diversas barracas do parque.

_ Sango que tal... – virei para olha-la, mas ONDE ELA TÁ? Em que momento os dois sumiram?

_ Vadia safada! – digo irritada olhando a multidão que só parecia crescer.

_ Isso não é coisa que uma senhorita deva dizer. – dou um pulo ao ouvir o sussurro próximo ao meu ouvido. – Desculpe.

Levou mais de um segundo para reconhecer a figura, agora, na minha frente; e mais alguns outros para deixar de babar.

A camisa vermelha de mangas levantadas até o cotovelo delineava um pouco os músculos bem desenvolvidos. O cabelo prata estava preso num rabo-de-cavalo baixo; os olhos dourados pareciam querer corroer minha alma.

Deus! Estou pra ver alguém mais perfeito que Inuyasha Dayo.

_ Não queria te assustar. – ele sorriu enquanto passava a mão na nuca.

Ai ai... Isso não é um homem, é um pedaço de mau caminho!

_ Não... Não me assustou... Muito. – balbuciei. Será que ainda estou dopada?

Ele sorriu mais uma vez. Assim você mata querido...

_ Posso te acompanhar? – oohh voz sedutora.

_ Cla...Claro – não Kagome, não fique vermelha agora! Se controle mulher! Bem... Acho que não funcionou – Como você está? – digo rapidamente. Por que Inuyasha está olhando para os meus lábios? Será que tem algodão no canto da minha boca?

_ Bem... – ele fez uma careta – Só muito trabalho. Vim hoje aqui para ver se consigo relaxar um pouco – estou sentindo um tom malicioso? – e creio que acertei em cheio em escolher o parque.

_ hmm... – ri sem acha graça – E Lye, como está?

_ Animada com aniversario... O que me faz lembrar uma coisa. Ela me fez jurar duas coisas: a primeira era que se eu te encontrasse novamente, deveria te convidar para o aniversario dela que será nesse domingo. – o sorriso dele aumentou (se é que é possível).

_ E a segunda?... – perguntei já que ele deixou de falar.

_ Que eu te levaria pra jantar um dia desses. – Tome! Esse é direto! – E você sabe, eu jurei juradinho – safado! – então tenho que cumprir de qualquer maneira.

_ Diga a Lye que irei ao aniversario dela... – sorri desviando olhar. Devo está mudando do vermelho para o roxo nesse momento.

_ E quanto ao meu pedido para jantar? – tive de olha-lo.

Kagome higurashi, o que está acontecendo com você? Está com as pernas bambas só porque ele tá te encarando com esses olhos dourados tão sedutores e...

_ Bem... Eu... ãah... – onde estão as palavras nesse momento?

Ei! Por que ele tá chegando tão perto?

Inuyasha estava agora a alguns centímetros de mim. Tive que olhar pra cima para encarar aqueles olhos, só porque ele é lindo não quer dizer que irei me intimidar... Muito.

Ele segurou meu queixo com a ponta dos dedos e se aproximou da minha orelha.

Quem ele pensa que é? Essa só é a segunda vez que nos vemos!

_ Que tal amanhã às oito horas? Ou você ainda vai continuar fugindo de mim? – ELE BEIJOU MEU PESCOÇO?

_ Convencido. – resmunguei. Quem ele pensa que eu sou?

Ele gargalhou, tive que me conter para não sorrir. Inuyasha tinha um riso contagiante. Ele se afastou um pouco para me encarar.

_ Somo adultos Kagome. – ele riu de lado – Você é linda e interessante, o que tem demais de aceitar um convite deste homem?

_ Hmm... Será porque eu mal o conheço? – ergui a sobrancelha.

_ Então me dê à oportunidade de fazer com que me conheça ou também acha que sou um maníaco que quer se aproveitar de uma donzela?

_ Não sei – dei de ombro.

_ Que tal começarmos agora? – o olhei sem entender. Ele me puxou pela cintura e capturou meus lábios num movimento rápido.

Meus olhos quase saltaram para o chão. Mas aos poucos à medida que sua língua pedia passagem eu cedi. Já nem me lembrava de que tinha pessoas a nossa volta. Uma de suas mãos estava firme em minha cintura, enquanto agarrava suavemente alguns fios de minha nuca.

_ Opa, acho que cheguei em péssima hora... – despeitei do transe. No mesmo instante me afastei um pouco de Inuyasha. – Por favor, não pare por nossa causa. – Sago sorria maliciosa enquanto Miroku estreitava os olhos para o homem atrás de mim.

_ Nós... É... Quero dizer... – quando foi que virei essa bocó que nem consegue falar direito? Acho que foram os remédios!

_ Sou Inuyasha Dayo. – ele se adiantou estendendo a mão para Sango, mas quem a tomou foi Miroku.

_ Sou Miroku, **irmão** da Kagome.

Um silêncio incomodo se apossou do nosso pequeno grupo.

_ Pois é... Que tal darmos uma volta. Há tanta coisa pra gente ver nesse parque né? – falo nervosamente empurrando Sango (que descaradamente ria da situação) e Miroku (que dava um de irmão protetor) para frente.

_ Bem... Acho que vou me juntar a vocês. – disse Inuyasha divertido.

Tenho a impressão que essa noite não vai ser só diversão.

.

* * *

**E ai amores? Meio chato né? Desculpem... =(**

**Mas prometo que o próximo será melhor! Juro juradinho rsrsrsrsrsrs**

* * *

.

**joanny: **Que bom que está adorando a fic =D fico mais que contente com isso favor não me abandone, pois estarei escrevendo feito louca para continuar mantendo você pertinho =D... E não se preocupe, Kagome ainda vai se meter em muuuiiiita confusão! Beijão!**  
**

**jusamurai: **Seja bem-vinda! Espero continuar vendo-a por aqui =D Kiss**  
**

**nikkagomes: **kkkkkk Olha ai, as Nicoles vão dominar o mundo muahahaha... Que bom que você está curtindo e seja muito bem-vinda. Ah! Obrigada pelo conselho, vou trabalhar o "gostinho de quero mais" nos proximos capitulos rsrsrsr beijão**  
**

**Jess: **kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk quase morri de rir quando vi sua review kkkk sei bem como é a sensação de ter cap novo (já fiz muiiito isso!).  
Não se preocupe, vai ser um momento e tanto quando a Ka e o Sesshy se encontrarem kkkkkkkkkkk. Beijão linda e continue por aqui!**  
**

**Miss Illusion: **Seja muuuiiitooo ben-vinda e espero que fique sempre conosco =D Vou me esforça ao maximo para deixar essa fic cada vez melhor! Beijos

.**  
**

**Nos vemos no proximo cap =D**


	6. Migração (aviso)

Querendo deixar um aviso a todos...

Bem, para não apagar a conta aqui, estou deixando esse aviso a todos os leitores que acompanham minhas fics.

Primeiramente quero pedir desculpas a todos, pois passei um longo tempo sem postar. As fics que ainda não chegaram ao fim, terão uma continuação sim! Porém, estou a postá-las em outro site. Perdão por isso, mas irei migrar todas para este site devido a motivos pessoais.

O site citado é o .br/nikimclight

Nele estão, não só as fics que postei aqui, como varias outras de minha autoria. Se, por alguma razão ou circunstancia não quiserem visitá-lo, também estarei postando-as no meu blog . /.

Espero que compreendam.


End file.
